Various foldable support leg assemblies have been provided for supporting a flexible drain hose employed for conveying waste materials from a recreational vehicle to a waste or sewerage system at a trailer park. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,622; 4,169,571: 4,715,570 and 4,722,500 disclose various drain hose support assemblies. While each of these assemblies have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been characterized by a plurality of movable or foldable parts resulting in an assembly which is difficult to erect and to fold, too expensive to manufacture, and too bulky when folded to the storage position.